Ella y nadie más
by Cardigan-san
Summary: "-No estés tan nerviosa -volví a reír neviosamente, nos miramos y tenía razón, había lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía calmarme y sentí como todo calor se iba de mi rostro, ella lo notó y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza" ONE-SHOT


**Esta es una versión corregida del one-shot original, sólo fueron cambios en la ortografía**

Hola, me llamo Kaminaga Kouko. Tengo al rededor de 17 años casi 18. Apesar de ser una persona seria tengo mi propia visión y opinión de cada una de las cosas que me rodean, si no las digo es porque no creo que todos lleguen a comprender, quiero decir a veces ni yo misma me entiendo.

Pero si hay algo que se que tiene diferentes puntos de vista es esa cosa o sentimiento como quieran llamarle que es comúnmente conocido como "amor". Todos nos hemos enamorado alguna vez pero digamos que yo puedo variar de lo común. Si bien, debo decir que a mi me gustan las chicas y todavía recuerdo cuando se lo comenté a mis amigas de aquel entonces (aunque aún sigo en contacto con algunas) tenía yo unos 15 o menos cuando le pude decir a alguien sobre mi preferencias, eran tan buenas amigas que ni siquiera hace falta decir que me aceptaron completamente y en ningún momento cambiaron su forma de ser conmigo, eso fue mejor que llenar mis pulmones con el aire más puro del planeta.

Pero no fue del todo tan bello, apesar de conocerlas por tres años más o menos eso fue en nuestro último año de la escuela básica y prácticamente faltaba poco para que algunos tomarán rumbos diferentes y quizás a algunos no los volveriamos a ver. Y asi fue, al chico que yo llamaba "mi mejor amigo, mi hermano" no lo he visto desde entonces pero por el simple hecho de que tomamos riendas separadas, podemos vernos si queremos pero ninguno de los dos ha querido siquiera hablarle al otro.

Como casi siempre pasa hice nuevos amigos al pasar a mi educación pre-universitaria, fue de alguna forma fácil. Una amiga cercana (aunque no tanto) Hashiri Nio nos quedamos en nuestra misma escuela, la sección del bachillerato era conocida en la zona por ser pequeña a lo mucho eramos 20 o 21 estudiantes en el primer año. Después de entrar a los pocos días me hice amiga de Kenmochi Shiena que una vez que entramos en confianza me dijo que de igual manera le gustaban las mujeres pero jamás se me ha pasado la idea de tener una relación con ella, la veo como una de mis amigas más cercanas pero si debo decir que en un par de ocasiones nos besamos pero fue un simple juego.

Gracias a ella logré sentirme más cómoda conmigo misma, siempre fui demasiado reservada pero desde entonces hasta ahora me siento bien conmigo misma y aprendí a amarme completamente para abrirme totalmente al mundo. Luego fui conociendo más personas como Inukai Isuke, una chica fiestera mayor que todo el resto pero hay que aclarar que lo que tiene de fiestera lo tiene de celosa cuando hablamos de Hanabusa Sumireko que aunque siempre lo niegan terminaran saliendo aunque dicen que no son de ese tipo de igual manera las he visto besándose y tocandose ciertas partes del cuerpo, y se supone a la que le gustan las mujeres es a mi.

De ellas siguen, Azuma Tokaku que es la persona más sangrona que puedan conocer pero siempre lo hace en forma de juego es la que más confió después de Shiena y ella también es en cierta forma parte de nuestro bando ya que se sintió atraída por mucho tiempo por nuestra otra amiga Namatame Chitaru, todo nuestro círculo de amigas se ha interesado en ella incluyendome. Últimamente no puedo evitar verla mucho tiempo pero es casi obvio, Takechi es una chica muy alegre y atractiva, es una persona que escucha con atención y siempre tratará de ayudarte en lo que pueda pero no me podría imaginar estar con ella. Sólo puedo verme con esa otra chica, sólo ella.

Shutou Suzu, ella es un par de años menor que yo. La conocí mientras comenzaba a hablar con las chicas que me gustaban, recuerdo que Shiena me dijo algo que he hecho desde entonces

-Escucha con atención, si una chica te gusta habla con ella. SI no puedes sacar una relación podrás sacar una amistad -me dijo con su sonrisa típica

-No lo se, jamás me he acercado a alguien que me guste más que una vez o dos y la verdad no creo que sea lo mejor -le dije insegura

-No pierdes nada y ganas mucho

-No creo que sea así -decía necia

-Tu sólo hazlo y verás

Finalmente comencé a hablar con esas chicas, Suzu era la mejor amiga de una de aquellas chicas. La trataba como una amiga más pero con el tiempo descubri que era una chica única, con unos sentimientos e inocencia excepcionales que me atraparon en una red de la cuál no pude salir. Nos apegamos más cuando comenzamos a asistir a las clases extra curriculares de francés que realmente se convirtieron en nuestros encuentros más cercanos.

Estábamos siempre tomadas de las manos, incluso los profesores nos llamaban la atención por eso pero ella jamás soltaba mi mano. Esos días eran lo mejor de mis semanas, cada vez que nos veiamos ambas sonreiamos y era muy común vernos abrazadas. Me aprendí unas cuantas de sus canciones favoritas en piano para tocarlas cuando teniamos lecciones de ese instrumento los días que no nos tocaba estudiar francés, simplemente nos hicimos muy cercanas incluso en una ocasión Azuma me dijo algo que suena mucho por mi cabeza últimamente

-Ustedes dos se verían bien si fueran pareja -me dijo un día en clase

-P-Por q-qué lo dices? -puedo jurar que me sonroje intensamente

-Pues porque ayer que las vi juntas incluso yo me sentía feliz por ustedes, tal vez deberías decirle que te gusta

-También lo he pensado pero no se, que tal si no siente nada por mi y son solo ideas nuestras? Quiero decir tiene a ese chico de su clase que le gusta asi que es imposible -dije tratando de también callar a mi corazón que igualmente me decía que me declarara

-Lo tendrá que saber algún día y lo sabes

-Si, pero ahora no lo será -dije antes de que una profesora nos llamara la atención

Los días siguieron igual con Suzu, cada día que pasaba era mejor que el anterior. Siempre le hablaba con amor y hacia cosas pequeñas por ella que la hacian sonreír y esa sonrisa era todo para mi y no es por exagerar pero esa sonrisa podía destruir y unir cada parte de mi en un segundo. Pero a las pocas semanas me enteré de algo que me destruyó

-Kouko, puedo hablar contigo? -me dijo un poco seria

-Claro, que sucede? -su tono de voz mostraba que algo le preocupaba bastante

-Me iré a vivir a otro estado acabando este ciclo escolar -no se cuanto tiempo tarde en reaccionar ya que ella comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente y me miraba con ojos suplicantes de una respuesta, una palabra - di lo que sea pero di algo

-Por qué te vas?

-El trabajo de mi padre, me preguntó si era lo que quería y como se que de esa forma podrá estar más con mi madre y conmigo le dije que estaba bien

-Bueno si ese es el caso que nada se puede hacer, cierto? -decia para calmarme, nada se compara a esa impotencia de saber que esa persona que tanto quieres...no...esa persona que tanto amas se irá de tu lado y no puedes cambiarlo

-Pensé que me diriás que me secuestrarias para que no me fuera -dijo riendo

-Bueno, estaba por decirlo pero me interrumpiste -ambas nos reímos, pero yo fingia, mi interior se inundaba de lágrimas amargas

Los meses pasaron volando y el día en que partió fue un día en que me apoye en una cajetilla completa de cigarros con Shiena y me acabé cuatro botellas de alcohol con Isuke y Sumireko. No soporte la idea de que jamás volvería a ver a Suzu. Tokaku me dijo que le escribiera y le dijera como me sentía y que le dijera que me gustaba pero no lo hice, lo que menos quería hacer era hablar al respecto.

Por cosa del destino le caía bien a sus amigas y en una ocasión me la encontré en una fiesta seis meses después, me sentí extraña porque aunque era feliz por verla me sentía miserable ya que solo era por unas horas y seria volver a extrañarla. Pasó el tiempo y aunque traté de todas las formas posibles pensar en alguien más no podía, comencé a hablar con una chica llamaba Kirigaya Hitsugui que era un año más pequeña que Suzu pero lo que empezó como una hermosa amistad se convirtió en una pesadilla para las dos.

Ella era muy celosa conmigo y en una de sus rabietas comenzó a cambiarme por otras chicas que no me agradaban en lo absoluto y para vengarme hice lo mismo y asi nos herímos mutuamente hasta que finalmente nos terminamos dejando de hablar. Por medio de Shiena supe que pensaba ella

-Hablé con Hitsugui el otro día -dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba a lado

-Ah si? -dije desinteresada- desde cuando tu y ella son amigas? pensé que la odiabas

-No la odio, solo que a veces me desespera -suspiro con frustación, ya que sabia que no quería escucharla- le duele que ya no le hables, quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, si tanto quiere a sus amigos imbéciles que este con ellos, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella

-No puedo decirle eso, entiende que es menor que tu por tres años -Shiena comenzaba a molestarse

-Y eso que? si se va a estar enojando solo por que saludo a otras personas que se que no las odia entonces mejor me consigo una novia y ella si tendrá todo el derecho de enojarse, Hitsugui no puede -dije hastida por recordar todos los problemas que teníamos

-Sabes que? si esa es tu predisposición mejor hasta que lo dejamos

-Por qué demonios estas de su lado Shiena? no se supone que eres mi amiga? por qué le das la razón? -en verdad me estaba molestando demasiado

-No es por eso, es solo que últimamente ya no eres tu. Siempre estas de mal humor y simplemente ya no hablas -reflexcioné sus palabras, era cierto ya no queria saber del mundo, estaba harta y no sabia por que. Tomó mi rostro y me hizo verla a los ojos- que sucede en tu mente?

-Ni siquiera yo lo se -dije bajando la mirada

Los siguientes meses fueron iguales hasta que finalmente Hitsugui me forzó a hablar después de clases, me agarró el brazo en cuanto me vió y me arrastró hasta estar debajo de un árbol

-Escuchame, no se que pasó con nuestra amistad pero... me mata que me ignores de esa forma! -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como la llegue a conocer bastante bien se que eran de ira

-Que? es que acaso tus amigos no te ponen suficiente atención? ya se aburrieron de ti?

-CÁLLATE! -cerró sus puños con mucha fuerza- por qué eres asi conmigo? no que supuestamente no te iba a molestar que hablara con personas que odiaras? me mentiste entonces

-El problema no es que hables con ellos, el problema es que sabiendo que los odiaba los usaste para darme en donde más me duele y todo por tus celos estúpidos! -ella sólo abrió los ojos por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada

-Dicho esto,me puedo ir ya? -ella asintió y me fui, no me importó si lloró o no. Nuestra amistad era perfecta pero por celos y que solo me queria para ella terminaron acabando con los buenos momentos

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a cerrame totalmente del mundo otra vez Shiena me rescató y me dijo que fueramos a una reunión a la que la invitaron, aunque el terminó adecuado para aquella vez era fiesta ya que era muchisimas personas. Me sentía algo cansada ese día pero trataba de aparentar estar bien ya que era lo que queria mi amiga castaña. Decidí salir del lugar un momento para encender un cigarro ya que, aunque suene tonto, me ayuda pensar en las cosas que olvido

-No conocía ese hábito tuyo -una voz muy conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos e incluso hizo que el humo se me fuera por mal camino causando que tosiera, me giré a ver a la chica de aquella voz y era ella, Suzu estaba en a quel lugar - me voy y comienzas a reberlarte, eres tan mala Kouko

-No es por ser grosera pero que haces aqui? -no podía creerlo, mi mente la habia olvidado todos estos meses en los que no sabia que me ocurría pero encontrarla me hizo olvidarlo, quizás estaba extrañando tanto a Suzu que cambió mi forma de ser, no sabria decirlo

-Recuerda que tus amigas y las de Shiena también son mías. Ahora, apaga eso no quiero verte fumar -me dijo señalando el cigarro en mi mano y como si fuera ley lo apague rápidamente en los ceniceros que habia afuera. Cuando lo hice se lanzó sobre mi y me abrazó -te he extrañado tanto!

-Yo igual, no sabes cuanto -dije devolviendo el abrazo

Hablamos por un rato de cosas triviales para después entrar nuevamente, Shiena casi se cae de su silla al verme con Suzu y nos unímos al grupo que se habia formado. Tal y como lo hacia antes, Suzu tomaba mi mano con firmeza y haciendome recordar todo lo que habiamos pasado pero fui distraída por un mesaje de Shiena que me mando estando a unos metros de mi,abrí el mensaje y lo que decía me paró el corazón

"Dile ya!"

Estuve pensando en decirle o no casi dos horas y media, me ayudaron a decidir mis amigas y otras personas. Prácticamente todas las personas de la fiesta sabian que me gustaba menos ella. Entonces comencé a decirle a Suzu que había una persona en el lugar que quería confesarsele ese día, le di muchas pistas pero ella jamás adivinó, sólo faltaba decirle mi nombre. Cuando ya era hora de irme ella seguía sin adivinar e incluso estaba algo molesta aunque en forma de juego. Lo pensé una última vez y me decidí a decirle, la tomé de la mano y salimos al mismo lugar donde me la habia encontrado, por suerte no habia nadie

-Te diré quien es esa persona esta bien? pero te vas a sorprender -sonrió y esperó a que continuara, "no puedo hacerlo si me estas viendo!" grité en mi mente entonces la giré un poco para que quedara su oido frente a mis labios y después de reunir todo el poder del universo como cierto personaje de anime le dije- que diriras si fuera yo?

Dije lentamente y claro cada palabra mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro, cuando terminé me aleje un poco de ella y comencé a moverme nerviosamente en mi lugar, recuerdo que tenía su mirada en mi pero yo la evitaba, toda la cordura se fue de mi apesar de que trató de recordar que pensaba simplemente no puedo. La espera por una respuesta fue eterna, ahora se como se sintió ella cuando me dijo que se iba

-Te lo esperabas? - le dije con risa nerviosa y pude ver que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero nunca supe por que, ella asintió a lo que le dije. Volvió el silencio y no sabia que hacer, la gente cuando te dice que debes declarte debería decirte también que hacer cuando tienes que esperar. De pronto sentí sus brazos al rededor y me dijo casi susurrante o quizás se le quebró la voz una de las cosas que mejor recuerdo de ese momento

-No estes tan nerviosa -volví a reír neviosamente, nos miramos y tenía razón, habia lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía calmarme y sentí como todo calor se iba de mi rostro, ella lo notó y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, pero yo mantenía mis brazos a los lados- podemos seguir siendo amigas -"amigas" dije en mi mente, siempre supe que este seria el resultado asi que no me sorprendio...no...siempre pensé otra cosa, ella me confundía con su forma de ser pero no me sorprende eso si. Ya no soportaba tanto estrés emocional y decidí que lo mejor era despedirme

Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya -otra maldita risa nerviosa volvió a salir de mi, demonios en verdad estaba muriendo de nervios, la abrazacé con un solo brazo- espero en serio seguir siendo amigas

-Claro que si -dijo con su voz normal y se aferró a mi con ambos brazos. Olí su cabello por última vez y me fui con la idea que nunca volvería a verla o si quiera hablar con ella, no lo hicimos en estos meses y ahora era menos probable

Esa noche lloré sin control en silencio, no sabia por que. Sentí que habia cometido un crimen, ni siquera era por el hecho de que quedamos como amigas, eso si no era pero no se por que lloré tanto y sigo sin entender. Al día siguiente me desperté bastante tarde por la molesta luz de mi móvil en mi cara, lo abrí para ver quien molestaba pero al ver el nombre casi se me detiene el corazón y no es broma, era un mensaje de Suzu y me avisaba que iba de regreso a su casa. Lo peor o mejor es que hablamos dos meses por mensajes pero no entendía por qué me hablaba más en ese momento que antes, simplemente no he encontrado la explicación pero con el tiempo sus mensajes eran molestos para mi, sentía como si estuviera jugando conmigo pero sabia que ella no haria eso, o si?

Aparte de hablar con Suzu pude arreglar mi amistad con Hitsugui, e incluso es mejor que antes. Ya somos más parecidas a hermanas que amigas, si luego nos hacemos las dolidas por que la otra ya no nos hacemos caso o tonterías asi, es algo que me hace sentir bien es como tener una hermana que nunca tuve.

Han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que hablé con Suzu, hablamos sobre como se sintió el dia que le dije que me gustaba. Me dijo que la sorprendió, pensó que era una broma hasta que comence a ponerme nerviosa pero no me explicó sus lágrimas en los ojos o que repentinamente quiere hablar conmigo casi todos los días. No entiendo pero creo que si todos entendieramos el amor cualquier tonto podría enamorarse de verdad tal y como yo lo hice de ella.

-3-3-3-

Kouko dejo su pluma de lado y se levantó de su silla, se estiró y pasó sus manos por la espalda puesto que llevaba dos horas escribiendo. Tomó su móvil para ver si había algo nuevo cuando de pronto vio un mensaje que la hizo volver a todas las dudas que la habian dejado en paz por semanas, un mensaje de Suzu

"Hola Kouko"


End file.
